The Woodsboro Twists
by CrackshipQueen
Summary: Tatum Riley, the typical best friend who always dies.. Right? Maybe not. Maybe Tatum doesn't die at all. Maybe, just maybe, she can avoid her fate and come up with one of her own and possibly even figure out who the killer is. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I got to thinking and there aren't many new stories for this category and I kind of would like to change that. This is mainly going to be a story about Tatum but it will, of course, still have ghost face and all. I know the first Scream movie is really old but I'm in love with it. Read and review, tell me what you think!**

Casey Becker sat on the kitchen counter, listening to the pop of the popcorn as she waited for it to finish. Her phone went off, causing her to jump slightly. She picked it up, clicking the answer button. "Hello?" She asked softly. "Hello." Ghost face's voice came through. "I think you have the wrong number." She replied. "Well, wait! Can't we talk?" Ghost face asked. Casey giggled softly. "I don't see why not." She hopped down off the counter, going to grab her movies. "What's your name?" He asked her.

"Casey." She said, carrying the films back into the kitchen. "Do you have a boyfriend, Casey?" He asked, receiving another giggle. "Why? Do you want to take me on a date?" She asked. "What's that sound?" Ghost face asked. "I'm popping popcorn." Casey said with a shrug. "Really? I usually only eat popcorn when I'm going to watch a film." Casey smiled. "Well, I am going to watch a film." She replied.

"Oh yeah? What's your favorite movie, Casey?" Ghost face asked. "Halloween." She replied with a grin. "That's a good one." Ghost face said. "Yeah." Casey agreed. "You look beautiful tonight, Case." Ghost face said. Casey felt a since of violation as she began to go around the house, making sure all the doors were locked. "I'm gonna go." She said in fright. "Don't you hang up on me."

Casey hung up the phone, taking a deep breath. The phone rang again as she rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone." She groaned. "I said don't you fucking hang up on me!" Ghost face exclaimed. "Leave me alone. I have a big football player boyfriend and he'll be here soon and he'll kick your ass." Casey said. "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend." Ghost face replied. Casey teared up slightly. "I do! He'll beat the shit out of you." She shouted. "Is his name Steve?"

Casey gasped. "How'd you know that?" She asked softly. "Look on the patio." Ghost face instructed. Casey hesitantly did as she was told, seeing Steve on the patio. She began to sob. "Who are you?" She asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Ghost face asked. "Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"We're going to play a little game, Case. You answer correctly and he lives, you answer wrong, he dies." He said. Casey shook her head, still sobbing. "Please no." She mumbled, sniffling softly and holding onto the phone. "Who played the killer in Halloween?" Ghost face asked. Casey shook her head.

"Come on! You know this one." Casey sighed, wiping her tears. "Um, Michael Myers." She sniffled. "Good job! Now for the hard part." Ghost face said. "Please no! I don't want to play anymore." Casey called into the phone.

"Who was the killer in Friday the 13th?" Ghost face asked. "Jason Voorhees." She answered instantly. "Wrong!" Ghost face exclaimed. "What? No! It's right! I know it is." Casey called, looking out the window at Steve. "If you knew anything about scary movies you'd know that the original killer was Jason's mother." Ghost face spoke. Casey sobbed as she watched Steve's body become lifeless. "Please leave me alone!"

Ghost face chuckled. "The fun's just begun!" Casey got up, running off to a different part of the house. She ran out the front door, being captured by the killer. He stabbed her in the chest but she got up, continuing to stumble off into the yard. She saw her parent's car and made her way towards it before ghost face tackled her, stabbing her again, multiple times. She grabbed for the mask before her hand fell lifeless along with the rest of her.

Tatum woke up, rolling out of her bed. She rubbed her eyes, yawning and throwing on her outfit for the day. She brushed her strawberry blonde hair, throwing on her makeup and walking out of the room. "Come on, doofis! You're my ride!" She called, banging on Dewey's door. She walked downstairs and waited for Dewey by his car.

He came out, getting in the driver's seat and Tatum got in the passenger's seat beside him. He dropped her off at the school. She looked around for Sidney through all of the commotion, finding Stu. "Hey, babe." She took his head in hers, still looking for Sidney. "Have you seen Sid?" She asked him. "Nope." Stu shook his head.

Tatum shrugged, letting go of his hand. "I'm going to find her, I'll be back." Stu smiled. "I'll be here." Tatum grinned, walking off into the crowd again. She saw Sidney being ambushed by Gale Weathers and she rolled her eyes, interrupting it. "Sid, come on. Leave the wicked witch of the news to annoy someone else." Sidney nodded, walking off with Tatum. Tatum flipped Gale off, rolling her eyes. "So annoying." She commented.

Sidney nodded her agreement, looking around. "Do you know what's going on?" She asked. "No, maybe Stu does." Tatum shrugged, heading back towards Stu who was now accompanied by Billy. Tatum sat down on Stu's lap with a smile. Sidney sat down by Billy, looking at him. "Hey, do you know what's going on?" She asked him. "Casey Becker and Steve Orth were murdered last night." Randy spoke from behind her, causing her to jump. "Don't do that!" Sidney exclaimed, taking a deep breath. "You're such a creep." Tatum commented.

"I'm serious, though." Randy said. "It's true." Stu said with a nod. Sidney shivered slightly. "They're going to question every kid in school." Billy added. Tatum rolled her eyes. "Boys." She mumbled, standing up. "Come one, Sid." She said, walking off with Sidney.

The day went by and all anyone heard about was the murders, they questioned every kid in school and Tatum and the others met up at the fountain like they did every day.

"Did they ask you if you liked to hunt?" Stu asked, looking at Billy. "Yeah." He said with a nod. Tatum knitted her eyebrows together. "Hunting? Why would they ask you if you like to hunt?" She asked. "Because their bodies were gutted." Randy said in Tatum's ear.

"Thank you, Randy." Billy mumbled. "Well, they didn't ask me if I liked to hunt." Tatum said, playing with her hair. Stu chuckled. "That's because there's no way a girl could've killed them." He replied. Tatum glared at him. "That is so sexist. A female could easily be a killer. Basic instinct." She mumbled, her eyes roaming Stu. "That was an ice pick, not exactly the same thing." Randy interrupted. Tatum looked to him, rolling her eyes.

"Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out. It takes a man to do something like that." Stu spoke. "Or a man's brutality." Tatum argued. "How do you gut someone?" Sidney spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

"You take a knife, you slit 'em from groin to sternum-"Stu started, being cut off by Billy. "That's enough." He grumbled. "Hey, Stu didn't you used to date Casey?" Sidney asked. "Yeah, for like two seconds." Stu answered. "Before she dumped you for Steve!" Randy called in Stu's ear. "I thought you dumped her for me." Tatum looked to Stu. "I did, he's full of shit." Stu said.

"And are the police aware that you dated the victim?" Randy asked. "What are you saying? That- That I killed her?" Stu replied. "It would certainly make sense." Randy replied. Tatum rolled her eyes. "Stu was with me last night, okay?" Stu grinned. "Yeah, I was." He said smoothly. "Was that before or after you sliced and diced?" Randy asked.

"Fuck you, nutcase. Where were you last night?" Tatum asked. "Working, thank you." Randy replied. "Oh, at the video store? I thought you got fired." Tatum remarked. "Twice." Randy grinned. Stu looked up out of nowhere. "I didn't kill anybody." Billy snorted. "Nobody said you did." Stu stared at him for a few seconds. "Thanks buddy." He said sarcastically.

"Besides, it takes a man to do something like that." Randy mocked in a preppy voice. Stu chuckled. "I supposed I should gut you as well then." Randy shrugged it off. "Tell me something. Did you really put her liver in the mailbox because I heard they found her liver in the mailbox next to her spine?" Randy said in a goofy voice. Tatum hit towards his face. "Quit it, you goof we're trying to eat here." Tatum called.

"She's getting mad, Ran. You better liver alone." Stu teased. He chuckled, repeating it over and over until Billy hit him. "Ouch! It was a joke." Tatum shook her head, standing up and walking off. "Babe! It was a joke!" Stu called. "Bye!" She called back, blowing a kiss.

She walked the rest of the way home, plopping down on her bed with a sigh. She picked up her phone, dialing Sidney's number. "Hey, what's up?" Sidney answered. "Nothing, what are you doing?" Tatum replied. "I just got home so I'm just sitting here watching TV." Tatum rolled her eyes. "Fun." She mumbled sarcastically. "Where's your dad?" She added. "On business." Sidney replied. "Oh, well that's too bad." Tatum mumbled. "Yeah, hey, I have a call on the other line coming in; I'll talk to you later, okay?" Tatum nodded. "Later." She replied, hanging up.

Sidney answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked, sitting down on the couch. "Hello, Sidney." Sidney looked around. "Who is this?" She asked. "This is the last person you're ever going to see alive." He said. Sidney hung up the phone, gasping to herself.

She got off of the couch, walking to the front door and locking it. The phone rang again, Sidney sighed, answering it. "What do you want?" She asked, looking around. "To see your insides on the outside." Ghost face replied. "That isn't funny." She said. "This isn't a comedy. Say, that's a nice blue shirt. Too bad it'll be red by the time I'm done with you." Sidney's eyes widened as someone tackled her to the ground. She couldn't see who it was because of the costume. He stabbed her in the shoulder, getting a hiss of pain before she kicked whoever it was off.

She got up, running upstairs to her room. She shut the door, opening the closet door so that whoever was downstairs couldn't reach her. He tried to open it, failing. She looked around, realizing that when he tackled her she'd dropped the phone. She hurried over to the computer, trying to get emergency services but she realized how quiet it was and turned to see that no one was there.

Billy slid in through her window, startling her. "He was here! The killer was here, Billy." She hugged him tightly, sobbing in his arms. "It's okay." Billy shushed her, kissing her head. He dropped his phone and Sidney noticed, pulling away from him and taking a few steps back.

After a minute, Billy realized what was going on. Sidney ran off done the steps. "Sid!" Billy called. She opened the front door, screaming with front before she realized the police had found the mask. "Sid, are you okay?"

Tatum had gotten the phone call that Sidney was at the police department and she had been stabbed but it was nothing critical. She had hurried off to the police department anyways. When she had made it to the police department, she walked in, hugging Sidney tightly but making sure to be careful for her wound. "Are you okay?" Sidney nodded. "Just a little shook up." She assured.

After Sidney was taken to the hospital, Tatum invited her back to her house to make sure she was safe and Sidney didn't object. Tatum lied down in her bed, yawning softly. "So, do you know when your dad's going to be home?" Sidney shrugged. "Probably in a few days. We can't get ahold of him." Tatum nodded. "That sucks." She mumbled with a sigh, staring at the ceiling. "Yeah." Sidney agreed. Mrs. Riley came in. "Your dad's on the phone for you." She said, handing the phone to Sidney and walking off.

"Billy's the wrong one. Who are you going to accuse of being the killer next? Tatum? Or Randy? How about Stu?" The person on the other end asked. Tatum's eyes widened and Sidney began to cry again. "Dewey!" Tatum called and the killer hung the phone up. Dewey ran in. "What, what?" He asked, looking around. "You're too late. Some man of the law." Tatum mumbled. Dewey sighed. "I'm sorry, Sid." He apologized.

Sidney nodded, lying down in the bed. "It's fine." She mumbled. "Night, Dewey." She added. Tatum rolled her eyes. "Night idiot." She said, also lying down. Dewey exited the room and, still, neither of them spoke, both drifting off to sleep.

**So that's it for chapter one. Read and Review, tell me what you think so far. The story should be updated VERY soon. Today, if possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again! I have been so eager to write for this fanfic but I haven't because I just never want it to end! Anyways, I'm going to continue because I'm just really excited. **

Sidney threw her pillow at Tatum, waking her. "What?" She grumbled. "Time to get up." Sidney called. Tatum nodded, rolling out of bed with a yawn.

Once they were dressed and ready, they went downstairs for breakfast. They sat at the table, eating their breakfast when Dewey came in. "Billy was released, he didn't make those calls, his records were clean." He said. Sidney looked at him for a moment before nodding understandingly.

They headed off to school and Sidney walked up to Gale. Tatum sighed, rolling her eyes and following her. Sidney and Gale were talking about Cotton and all that had happened with him and her mother when finally she decided to interrupt. "Come on, Sid." Tatum said softly, taking Sidney's hand. "Wait! Sidney, don't go!" Gale called after them.

They walked to their lockers, which were very close. "So…" Tatum started, seeing Stu come by her side and she smiled slightly. Sidney looked over at him. "Hey… I haven't talked to Billy lately. I bet he's really mad, huh?" Stu sat Tatum's mirror down. "What? After you accused him of being a murderer? No, Sid, his heart's broken." Tatum slapped Stu's arm. "Stu." She whispered. "Ow." He mumbled.

Some kids ran by in ghost face costumes, bumping into Sidney as she gasped slightly. Stu laughed, watching them go and Tatum hit him again. "Why are they doing this?" Sidney asked. "Look at this place! It's like Christmas!" Stu joked with a laugh. Tatum turned to him again. "Stupidity leak!" She said, hitting him on the head with her lollipop. "Easy." Stu replied. "Sidney!" Tatum called, turning to Stu and rolling her eyes.

She watched Sidney bump into Billy, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Let's go." She said to Stu, taking his hand and pulling him along with her to class.

Class went by very slowly, each and every second dragging out a little longer. Once the bell rung, everyone hurried out, going to get ready for the night because of curfew. Tatum walked up to Sidney at the lockers. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Sidney shook her head as she walked out of the doors. "Ghost face attacked me in the bathroom." Sidney explained. Tatum rolled her eyes. "It was just some weirdo having a laugh, Sidney." Tatum replied. "No, it was him, I know it." Sidney said softly. "Well, you aren't going to be alone anymore. If you pee, I pee. Is that clear?" Tatum shrugged.

Stu walked up, mumbling a bunch of random stuff. He handed both girls a flower, smiling at them. "Well, I don't know what you did, Sidney but on behalf of the entire student body we all say thank you!" Stu exclaimed. Tatum rolled her eyes, hitting him with the flower. "Knock it off, Stu." She warned.

"You know what I think?" Stu picked her up over his shoulder. "I think we should have a little gathering tonight at my house to celebrate this fiesta, what do you say?" He asked. "Are you serious?" Sidney replied in disbelief. Stu grinned, slapping Tatum's butt as she squealed and he sat her down. "It'll all be fine as long as this little missy doesn't invite the entire world." Stu said. "What do you say, Sid?" Tatum asked.

"Besides, I am so buff I can protect you. I've got you covered, girl." Stu said. "Come on, Sid? For me? It could be fun." Tatum said. Stu kissed her neck and she just rolled her eyes, continuing to look at Sidney. "Fine." Sidney said softly. "Nice! Okay, you guys bring food, alright?" Stu did a little dance, walking away. Tatum laughed, watching him and smiling, walking the other way with Sidney.

They walked back to Tatum's house to get ready. "So, how are you feeling?" Tatum asked. Sidney shrugged. "Billy and I got into an argument in the hallway, ghost face attacked me in the bathroom and now you and Stu are forcing me to go to this party so… Great." She said sarcastically. Tatum sighed. "You could have said no." She replied. "Yeah, but I wanted you to have fun." Tatum shrugged. "Let's just get ready and then go and get some food, okay?" Sidney nodded.

Tatum got changed in her yellow t-shirt and a tie-dye skirt, allowing her hair to fall on her shoulders. Once she was finished getting dressed, her and Sidney left, going to Sidney's house so she could change. They did that and then headed off to the store to get food.

"So, what's going to happen between you and Billy?" Tatum asked. "I mean, I love him and I want to be with him I just feel bad. He has been so patient with me since mom died about the whole sex thing." Tatum rolled her eyes at Sidney. "Billy and his penis can wait." She replied, getting a laugh from Sidney. "I just don't know. I really want to be with him, and to do that I know I'll have to sleep with him." Sid said softly. "He can wait a little longer, Sid. If he truly loves you." Tatum replied. "You and Stu seem really happy." Sidney commented, looking at Tatum.

Tatum smiled, looking at her. "Yeah, we are. We're really happy." She replied softly. "That's nice." Sidney mumbled. Tatum nodded, throwing some more food in their cart. "Hey, have you seen Randy lately?" Sidney asked. "Yeah, earlier, actually. I wonder if he's coming tonight." Tatum mumbled. "Do you think Billy's coming?" Sidney asked.

Tatum looked to her. "He better not. I told Stu not to invite him." Tatum rolled her eyes. "As if." She added.

Sidney nodded. "Well, I guess we better get going. We don't want to be late." She said softly. Tatum nodded in agreement as they both went outside, meeting with Dewey.

**I know it's short but I wanted the unmasking to be a different chapter, so I guess next chapter we'll figure out what's going to happen. I should update really soon, I hope. This is definitely my favorite story I'm working on right now- or that I've probably ever worked on- so I'm pretty eager to see what I can do with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been **_**forever**_** and I apologize for that but I'm back and ready to write now! This chapter is going to be in Tatum's point of view, as requested, plus, I think it could really make this chapter shine a little more so let's began!**

Sidney and I made our way to through the party, stopping when we spotted Stu. "Oh wow." I said, looking around with a smug smile. Stu grabbed me and kissed my cheek and I grinned in responce. Sidney stood there awkwardly and I knew that was my cue. "Hey, Stu, we're going to head to the living room." I said and with that, Sidney and I turned and walked away. Once in the living room, I realized Stu had followed us.

"It's fine." Sidney whispered assuringly. I shrugged, sitting on Stu's lap.

"We need to talk." I whispered to Stu.

"I know." He whispered back as he glanced at Sidney.

She nodded. "Go on, don't worry about me." She said, holding up her hands.

Stu and I stood up and he took my hand is his, leading me upstairs to his room. "What is it?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "You invited him, even though I asked you not to, didn't you?" I accused, knowing the answer. "Babe, come on. He's desperate. You know that he didn't do it, so why keep trying to keep them apart?" Stu questioned. "She doesn't want to see him." I replied, rolling my eyes and heading for the door.

Before I could make it out, Stu grabbed my hand, stopping me. "Please." He whispered and I allowed a small smile, kissing him on the lips. "Let's go." I said, pulling him out of the room and he groaned.

We headed back downstairs to Sidney and I mouthed to her that we were going to dance, getting a nod in response.

I pulled Stu to where everyone else was dancing at and we danced for about twenty minutes, talking things over and flirting as we always do.

Once we were finished dancing, we sat back down on the couch beside Sidney and she raised her eyebrows. I grinned in response, placing a kiss on Stu's cheek.

"Hey, Tate, how about you get us some more bears, yeah?" Stu asked. Iglared at him, rolling my eyes. "What am I, the beer whinch?" I asked, looking towards Stu who was already heading for the door.

He opened the door and there stood Dewey and Gale Wheathers. I decided to get up and head for some more beer after all.

I got up, walking into the garage, flicking on the lights and heading for the fridgerator door. I grabbed a few beers, walking back to the door, which was locked. I groaned in annoyance, banging on the door and the lights flickered off."Hello?" I called but no one answered. I sighed, clicking the garage door open and heading for it. It began to close and I turned around, only to see someone in a costume standing there.

"Is that you, Randy?" I asked and he shook his head. "Cute, what movie is this from, I Spit On Your Garage?" I teased, still no answer. "Lose the outfit, if Sidney see's it, she'll flip." I said, and again, he shook his head. "Ohhh, you wanna play physco killer?" I asked and, of course, he nodded. "Can I be the helpless victim?" I teased and again, a nod. "Okay, let's see. _No, please don't kill me mister ghost face, I wanna be in the sequel._" At this point, it was becoming annoying.

He still wouldn't move and I was becoming more and more uncomfortable. "Cut, Casper. That's a wrap." I said and he yanked my arm, causing me to drop my beers. "Randy, what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled out a knife.

I began to struggle trying to get out of his grip and he ran the knife across my arm. I ran off as quickly as I could, looking behind me but he wasn't there anymore. I turned around, only to be met with the refridgerator door. After that, the only thing I was seeing was black.

I opened my eyes but it was as if I wasn't. My head was pounding and I couldn't open my mouth or move my arms and legs. I heard voices around me. It sounded like Stu, Billy and Sidney. I listened to what they were saying. It was muffled, but I knew exactly what was going on. I felt an ache in my chest and suddenly, the door swung open.

They pulled me out of the closet, throwing me onto the floor. I felt warm tears begin to streak down my face. "Take off the tape." Billy told Stu and he ripped the tape from my mouth, getting a yelp from me.

"How could you- I mean we- do all of this?" I said with a smirk, wiping away the tears.

"W-what?" Sidney stuttered, realizing becoming obvious all over her face.

Stu continued untying me and I stood up, picking the gun up from the counter. "Sorry, Billy, but there's only room for two legends here, and you're not one of them. Besides, the fans will go crazy if one set of physco lovers set out to kill us and we survive. We'll be the it couple of the century!"

"Put the gun down!" Billy yelled right before the bullet made it through his heart.

"No. Sorry." I shook my head and smiled, turning to Sidney and holding the gun up. "Now, let me guess. You want my motive, my reason, everything so that you can try to think of a way out.. Well, here goes." I started with a physcotic laugh.

Sidney shivered. "I just wanna know why. I was such a good friend to you." I turned to her with a glare.

"Good friend? It was always about you, you, you. I didn't notice how much I hated you at first. I mean, when Stu slipped up and said it was him who killed your mother, I was devasted. But the more I got to thinking about how it was _always_ about you, the more I wanted in. Billy almost didn't let me but I had Stu to depend on for that. I mean, every time I wanted to talk about _anything_ you made the conversation about you. Well, from now on, it's about me!" I yelled, putting the gun on the counter beside me and pulling out a knife.

First, I stabbed Stu and he yelped and then he stabbed me much too deeply and I screamed, glaring at him. "Give me the knife." I demanded. "N-no." He replied, surely recalling all the times I'd open handedly hit him. "Now!" I yelled and he did as he was told. I took the knife, stabbing him multiple times and then throwing across the room.

"You don't want to do this." Sidney said softly. "Yes, I do." I replied. "No, you don't." Gale Weathers said from the door.

I turned around to see her holding a knife to Stu's neck. "You hurt him and Sid goes bye bye." I said with a growl. I really couldn't allow her to kill Stu.

"Vice versa." Gale replied. I really did hate her. I quickly turned my gun to her but she dropped the knife. "Think about Dewey. He would be devastated." That stopped me in my tracks. He was my brother, and I did really love him but Gale knew and if she knew, that means that she would tell Dewey if she lived. I knew what I had to do.

Without another thought, I pulled the trigger and sent the bullet flying through the air until it hit her in the shoulder. She fell to the ground with a thud. "Now back to-" I turned around, only to see that Sidney was gone.

The phone rang and I answered. "Come out here right now." I said angrily. "I called the cops and they're on their way." She said, I growled, throwing the phone at Stu's head and storming out. I began to check the house while Stu and Sidney talked. Finally, I walked back to the phone, taking it from Stu. "I am going to kill you." I promised, storming off again with the gun still in my hand.

Suddenly, Sidney jumped on my back from the closet, causing me to drop my gun, and I slammed her into the wall. She fell off my back and I turned around. She jumped on me again and we began to fist fight on the floor and I yelled for Stu. He didn't come and I got angry, headbutting her and grabbing my gun. I aimed it, hitting her straight in her forhead with the bullet. I took a deep breath, sighing in relief.

"I guess you and Billy get to be together after all." I said in a singsong voice, stumbling back into the room with Stu. He didn't look so good and I was getting nervous so I quickly dialed 911.

About ten minutes later, they came in, taking Stu and I away to the hospital.

Once Stu and I were both pretty sure we'd be okay, the police came to talk to us in the hospital. They said they thought it'd be better if we talked together after all that had happened and we agreed.

They asked us who had done this and we had told them that it was Sidney and Billy, they asked if we knew why and we had given the reason that Billy had given and we told them that we had always been a little weary that Sidney was completely out of her own mind and that she had done it simply for the thrill. She didn't care who got hurt in the process. Once everything was, they told us the news. Gale Weathers is in surgery but she has a large chance of surviving. They tried to save Randy but he was too far gone, which actually really hurt me.

I knew I would lose some people, but Randy had always been my secret best friend. When hung out without telling anyone and we never stopped making each other laugh. I felt tears rising in my eyes and decided, under the circumstances, I would let them fall.

I didn't know how to go about the Gale Weathers situation. I could kill her in her sleep, but what would be the fun in that? I was running out of ideas but I decided to pay her a visit anyways.

Once surgery finished and she was okay for guests, I made my way to her room. I walked in, noticing she was asleep. It really helped the sitaution but I wanted to see her beg and cry. I knew we couldn't always get what we wanted, which is why I decided on a simple death. I made my way towards her and she opened her eyes.

"I won't tell." She said, her voice raspy and the words came out almost as a croak.

"You think I'm going to believe that?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'm serious. I love your brother, and he loves you and I won't tell. I promise." She said. This had me thinking for a moment before I nodded. "Mess up, you both die." I warned, heading back out of the room but Stu stopped me, pushing me back in.

"What are you doing? I knew you would trust her, but I don't, so we're ending this." He said, walking towards her. He grabbed a pillow, holding it over her face. She flailed and begged and gasped and reached for her help button but she never made it before she took her last breath.

It was harder to watch that I'd imagined for some reason but I shook it off, taking Stu's hand in mine. "Let's get out of here." I said and he walked me back to my room, giving me a kiss. "I love you." He said softly.

"And I you." I replied, walking into the room.

We had done it, we had killed Sidney Prescott.

**So, what do you think? I know there's going to be confusion as to why ghostface attacked her but it was just to where he could tie her up, basically. Before, I said I was going to continue this story but, at this point, I've decided it's fine where I left it and I shouldn't drag it out any longer. **


End file.
